The Last Timeline
by SansIsVertabae
Summary: "Sans was tired of going through the resets, tired of watching his brother and his friends get killed over and over, knowing he could do absolutely nothing about it. He decided he would give it one final chance, hoping - praying - he could talk some sense into her. He had never expected to fall in love with her." Sans x Chara. Originally started as an RP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm coming out and saying it now, this started as an RP. I wasn't sure if it was meant to be a genocide, but it ended up being one of the shippiest RPs I've ever done, causing me to really start shaming myself. Are ya'll ready to go on a feels trip with me? I'm gonna take you down the road I've already traveled, and I'm, as my friend puts it, going to toss your feelings into a salad... With extra dressing.  
 **Rating:** T (Shit's gonna get dark, feelsy, and just a little bit steamy.)  
 **Word Count:** 1,591 **  
** **Summary:** Sans was tired of going through the resets, tired of watching his brother and his friends get killed over and over, knowing he could do absolutely nothing about it. He decided he would give it one final chance, hoping - praying - he could talk some sense into her. He had never expected to fall in love with her.

* * *

The Last Timeline  
Chapter 1

He didn't know what had prompted him to go to Grillby's early that day. They had played this game countless times before, and by now he had known the rules by heart. But he didn't want to play by the rules this time. The sound of snow and ice crunching under his slippers relaxed him, a sound he had grown accustomed to in his many years of living in Snowdin. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets as he walked, everything seemingly normal.

But nothing would be normal about today.

He knew that going to Grillby's an hour earlier than usual would cause him to run into her, and he knew he would take her by surprise. It had become an unspoken agreement between them to let the timelines play out the same way, the events falling back in to place each time. He knew he could just kill her and restart the timeline the moment he'd see her at the sentry station, but the strain of repeated resets on the In Between could cause a break, sucking everything into the Void. It was almost like it was a cool down period, the time before the small stretch between the Dimension and the Void would strengthen, similar to a rubber band very slowly decompressing after being stretched taught to it's limit. So, he lets her past the sentry station, if only to allow the In Between it's 'cool down period,' his only hope of her stopping this madness was everyone - _anyone_ \- else. Maybe _this_ time, someone would be able to convince her?

But it always plays out the exact same way, everyone doing the exact same thing except for him. Chara had stopped SAVING, having memorized the patterns. He wasn't sure why she had never SAVED in the Judgement Hall, why she always forced herself upon a TRUE RESET. He had a feeling she could sense the strain against the In Between like he did, but he wasn't sure how she would know what it meant. He idly wondered if she took enjoyment in his torture, in forcing him to relive the same days, over and over.

200 some resets in, he had lost hope, in himself and in Chara. He was tired of reliving everything, though he had become numb to the feelings that had once coursed through him. He no longer mourned over his brother's dusting, no longer felt rage towards Chara, no longer felt remorse after killing the child he could just _feel_ wasn't truly in control of herself. He wasn't going to play by the rules anymore. He was resorting his final option, playing the last card he had in his hand, and hoping it would trump hers. He would talk to her, try to understand why she was doing this. He wanted to know, truly, and he wanted to take away the pain he knew she felt. He had already decided, if he couldn't break through to her, that he'd give up entirely. Perhaps he wouldn't feel the regret and sense of failure if he was dusted.

So perhaps, he did know what had prompted him to go to Grillby's early.

* * *

Everything was the same, as it always was. Chara sat at the same stool at the bar, Grillby had told her he couldn't serve her for the same reason, the same couple was playing the same card game at the same booth. It was all the same, and it was _boring._ But it also almost gave her comfort, knowing that she could easily predict everyone's actions. There wouldn't be any surprises, and that was good. Chara hated surprises.

So, when the bells hanging above the door chingled at a time they never had, she could almost feel the loathing pouring out of her.

She knew only one person could alter the events of the timeline, who's behavior changed each RESET, never exactly doing or saying the same thing. So when her head whipped around towards the door, she was not at all surprised to see the short skeleton staring back at her, his grin wide and his eyesockets large. Great. Now everything was going to be different.

He had taken a seat next to her, causing her to recoil, scooting to the very edge of her seat. "Sans," she shot him a glare. "chara." he responded in the same dry tone, with a soft lilt to his voice in fake mirth.

"What are you doing? This isn't how this plays out." her voice was a low hiss, and his only reply was a shrug, taking the bottle of ketchup Grillby had passed him. "did i surprise 'ya?" she only grunted distastefully in reply, staring forward and doing her best to ignore him. "did i rattle yer bones?"

"You're not funny," is her immediate reply. He chuckled at her, taking a long sip of his ketchup, looking over at her as he did so. "you're right. i'm humerus." he winks at her, grin widening even more, if that was possible. She only narrowed her eyes at him. "Have I ever told you I hate you?" she seethed.

"loads of times. 'specially when your bleeding out in the judgement hall." it was a low blow, and he knew it, but the emotions that were running through him, he hadn't felt in a long time. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he was so unbelievably raged at her, and at the same time felt remorseful for his actions. He hadn't felt in so long, he had grown numb. The feelings that coursed through him made him feel alive again.

She grew silent, staring ahead blankly. This wasn't part of the plan, reminding her of everything that had happened in the past. That's exactly where it should stay, the past, whether or not she decides to stop the Genocide route she generated. "sorry," he murmurs, staring straight ahead. She doesn't respond, only getting up to leave. "where you goin?" he looks up at her, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"If you're changing the timeline, then so am I." she hotly replies, walking away from the bar.

* * *

No one would care about her walking through Snowdin. Going so early meant that she wouldn't be noticed by Papyrus, which meant Undyne wouldn't be called, which meant she could go wherever she wanted. And she wanted to go to Hotland. She wanted to get out of the miserable cold. She'd take being overheated than shivering cold any day of the week. But, in all honesty, she wanted to explore the laboratory. She had been there many times, yes, but never truly got a good look around. She only saw the parts Alphys wanted her to see, and Chara knew there was more hidden rooms and trap doors. Science always had interested her, and if she was going to be handed the opportunity to change the timeline, she was going to take it.

She could tell she was being followed.

It wasn't hard to sense the presence behind her, hiding near random objects whenever she'd turn around. She knew it was Sans, and she only ignored him, hoping he would go away. He didn't. They were halfway through the cave when she'd had enough. She turned around suddenly, her arms crossed. "Are you just going to follow me everywhere I go?" No reply. She let out an exasperated sigh, her eyes scanning the musty rocks for him. "I know you're there, Sans," he sheepishly stepped out from behind a stalagmite. "Why are you stalking me?" he simply shrugs.

"you call it stalking, i call it escorting."

"Call it what you want, it's still creepy." she spat, her mood only worsening. "Why are you even following me?"

"call me curious. you said you were changing the timeline, i'd like to know how."

"You've already changed the timeline, whatever I do won't make a difference," she pointed out. "i went to grillby's an hour early, you left snowdin without killing anyone. big difference there." he retorted. She rolled her eyes, turning her back to him. She started walking again, her angry footsteps reverberating off the cave walls and ringing in her ears. Her footsteps weren't the only ones echoing, and she looked to her side, she was only half-surprised to see Sans walking with her. "Could you stop following me, please?" her voice was a mock niceness, 'please' coming out somewhat strained. "i told ya, i'm escorting ya."

She could scream. He was so annoying! She let out a frustrated growl. "Why? Wanna make sure no one hurts me so you can kill me all by yourself?" she shot him a glare, her breath coming out in angered puffs through her nose.

He faltered, looking at her with his eyes wide. "i.. no.. that's not.." he sighed. "chara, it's been completely unfair of me to ignore you. everyone has a reason for why they act, and you're no different. something happened, something you've never told anyone. i want to understand, chara, i want you to talk to me."

"No you don't. You don't care. No one does. No one ever will." they were both silent after that, neither even glancing at each other as they made their way to Hotland.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I've been meaning to write it, but. I just didn't. Not even gonna sugar-coat it. Imma lazybones. Hopefully it was worth the wait? Also, let me say this now, I'll end up taking a few crazy liberties. Can I just say, what laboratory the size of Alphys' not have an infirmary? Now you're going to say "She does, in the true lab." and I'm going to say "No one knew about her true lab, and she liked to keep it that way." Also, don't ask why Alphys didn't confront them. She was too busy watching anime.  
 **Rating:** T (Hey, we earned it too. Chara's a mouth on her, for a kid)  
 **Word Count:** 1,450 **  
Summary:** Sans was tired of going through the resets, tired of watching his brother and his friends get killed over and over, knowing he could do absolutely nothing about it. He decided he would give it one final chance, hoping - praying - he could talk some sense into her. He had never expected to fall in love with her.

* * *

The Last Timeline  
Chapter 2

They didn't speak the entire trip to Hotlands, only acknowledging each other through brief glances, neither noticing the other as the did so. In all honesty, it wasn't long of a trip, but the deafening silence made it feel all the more awkward. It wasn't until they had made it inside Alphys' lab that Sans broke the silence.

"so, uh, what is it you want in the lab?" he looked up at Chara who simply shrugged in reply. His gaze flickered away from her face for a minute, the pinpricks of light not entirely matching his grin. It was silent for a beat, and Chara picked up her pace, taking lead in front of him. His hands dug deeper in his pockets, not bothering to catch up to her and simply letting her hold the distance between them. "y'know, you were wrong earlier. i do want you to talk to me. i do care."

Chara stopped so suddenly, turning around to look at him, that he almost ran into her. Her face was twisted in hatred, her eyes practically burning through him. "You think I believe you? After everything I did, you care about how I feel, why I'm doing this? Bullshit." she crossed her arms, huffing out an angered breath. "language." was the only thing he said in reply.

"There is no way you care about me at all. You hate me and I hate you. You're just hoping that you can change my mind, that you just say something nice, and I decide to go back on everything I've worked up to. Well, fuck you. I'm getting my ending, one way or another, and if that means I have to die a million times by your hand, so be it."

Sans sighed, shifting his weight slightly, his skull tilting at her. "you think that you'll be so happy. but you won't. you'll keep going until there's nothing left, and then what? you'll reset, and just do all this again? sometimes, what we think we want, isn't what we really need. once you 'win', you'll realize it was what you ever wanted in the first place, that you were blinded by an emotion and you let it make the decisions for you."

She scoffed, eyes narrowing at him. "And how would _you_ know that?" he shrugged, lights flickering softly in their sockets. "let's just say i went through a similar situation quite a few timelines ago." Chara sighed, turning around briskly and resuming her path.

* * *

It would take more than a short conversation to break through the thick armor Chara had set up, he knew. And, in a way, she was right. Sans had no reason to care for her after what she had put him through. He knew he shouldn't, but he just _did,_ and it made absolutely no sense to him. It wasn't a desperation to stop anymore, but a legitimate curiosity as to what made her act this way. If he could just prove to her how much he cared, as inconceivable as it may be, she would understand. She would open up to him, if he could just break through. If he could just gain her trust. He knew it'd be a trip to Hell and back, but in a way he wanted to do it. For her.

 _Why_ did he care?

In a way, he figured, he'd always cared. Even when he was so extremely vengeful towards her, because, in that first timeline, when he had witnessed her murdering his brother, he had wanted nothing but to hit her, harm her, _kill_ her. So, he waited in the Judgement Hall, where he knew she would have to pass if she wanted to see Asgore, where she couldn't escape him. And he didn't give her a chance. As soon as she stepped into the golden-lit room, he attacked her, Gaster Blasters flying in on every angle. She didn't even have the time to panic.

And in the fleeting moment before the world went dark, before the timeline reset, he didn't feel as though he got what he wanted. He felt regret. He had killed a child and (even though she, in a way, deserved it) he felt nothing but pure anger - not towards Chara, but towards himself. He had found out that killing Chara wasn't what he had wanted, but what he had asked for.

And he didn't want to kill her again.

* * *

The tour of the lab was spent in silence, Chara taking the lead and exploring the different rooms. It wasn't until they had made it to the infirmary that she had started getting bored.

She flopped into one of the beds, her weight causing the old box spring to creak in protest. Sans chuckled, following in her footsteps and jumping into a bed. "now we're talkin'. sleepin' is my specialty." he propped his arms under his head, settling into the mattress and letting his eye sockets flutter closed.

He heard the bed beside him shudder softly, signaling movement, before he heard creaking from further away. He opened his eyes just in time to see Chara jumping to the next bed in the line. He sat up, watching as she kept jumping from bed to bed, brief spurts of giggles escaping her every so often.

"what'cha doin' there?" she stumbled, falling into a heap on the bed closest to him, shoulders shaking in laughter. She looked up at him, her smile stretched into a wide grin that, for the first time he'd ever seen it, was devoid of any trace of evil. "The floor's lava." she shrugged.

"oh hey, would you look at that, girl who claims she's emotionless _can_ have fun," one of his brow bones raised, and she could swear he was smirking. "What do you want from me, I'm a kid." she sat up, crossing her arms. He still just looked at her, eye lights twinkling in joy. "Shut up!" she said defensively. He chuckled.

"y'know, sometimes, if i look real close, i can see a glimmer of a good person, a glimmer of an innocent child, and all she wants is to be happy," her head ducked down, and Sans could almost swear he saw the faintest of blushes on her cheeks. "i wish i could see her more often. she's very beautiful." Chara looked up at him, and for the first time, her face wasn't etched in hatred at him. Starstruck pupils replaced her darkened eyes, an almost admiration-like expression painting her features. "hey, where you stayin' tonight, kid?"

"I don't know, the inn or something? I don't exactly have a home." she scoffed, her face going blank. "why don't you stay the night?" her jaw fell open, her face twisting in a look of skepticism. She looked just as shocked as Sans felt. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

"I.. You... Stay the night? Do you hear yourself?" he shrugged, nodding. " _Me_ and _you,_ in the same house? _Sleeping?"_

"pap's spending the night at undyne's and you couldn't get into my room even if you tried, so why not?" he got out of the bed, holding his arm out and looking at her expectantly. "i won't take no for an answer. now c'mon, i know a shortcut."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, I know, I'm a lazy bitch and you all hate me. I probably have a million excuses that I could be using right now, but I will just cut the shit and admit to my laziness. But, from hence forth, I am promising a chapter every Monday and Friday. So. Yeah. Also, this chapter is super short, and I'm sorry about that. It really should have been part of chapter 2, but, meh. At least now I have a proper update schedule, right? Now you know when to check up on me! If I didn't update, you have my permission to scream at me.  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word Count:** 1,161 **  
Summary:** Sans was tired of going through the resets, tired of watching his brother and his friends get killed over and over, knowing he could do absolutely nothing about it. He decided he would give it one final chance, hoping - praying - he could talk some sense into her. He had never expected to fall in love with her.

* * *

The Last Timeline  
Chapter 3

Chara wasn't sure what he was playing at. Being nice to her. Offering her to stay. There was a part of her that was filled with the wild thought that he really cared about her. But, that was impossible, right? After everything she had done to him, he had to hate her. So this thought of him actually desiring to help her was just insane. And she knew that. But that didn't stop her from thinking it anyways. And she realized, that somewhere beneath that crazy thought was an even crazier feeling driving it

Hope.

...

She's going insane.

...

But there wasn't anything wrong in accepting the offer, was there? So, she stood up from the bed, and grabbed hold of his hand. She was shocked when he pulled her to him, arm moving to hold her tightly around the waist. "hold on." was her only warning before the world around her went dark.

The sensation could only be described as falling, the blackness speeding around her in all directions. She wasn't sure if she was moving up, down, left, or right, but her stomach gave sickening lurches at the movements. She had opened her mouth, but wasn't sure if she had managed a noise. Somehow, through what felt like the worst roller coaster ride in existence, she managed to keep a tight hold on the front of Sans' jacket. She could feel his ribs shaking with laughter, but her ears were ringing too loudly from the movement to hear him.

She felt blessed the moment her feet touched rug, deciding from then forth, she'd never take solid ground for granted again. It took her a minute to realize she still had a terrified death grip on Sans, and she let go, immediately falling face first onto the floor. He laughed harder. Bastard. "s-shit, sorry," he managed to choke out. "i forgot that was your first shortcut."

Chara hefted herself up, looking at her with fire in her eyes "What the fuck was that?!" he shrugged, his eyes twinkling in amusement. She sighed, exasperated, flopping backwards onto the couch, her limbs still trembling from the adrenaline rush. Sans took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, his body turned slightly to look at her.

"i shoulda warned 'ya. maybe then you wouldn't have been so scared," she glanced over to him, seeing his brow bone raise at her, grin widening. Oh no. He was _teasing_ her. "I wasn't scared."

"your scream of terror and the way you clenched onto my coat said otherwise," the expression on his face was nothing sort of smug. Her eyes narrowed. "hey, hey, i'm only jokin' with ya. no need to get sternum with me."

"I hate you," there wasn't as much push behind her words, the phrase coming out less harsh than it ever had. But Sans didn't seem to notice, or if he had, he didn't point it out. Instead, he sighed heavily, getting up and looking over his shoulder, his smile soft. "well. it's gettin' late, and i'm bone tired. couch is yours." and with that, he headed up the stairs. As she watched him leave, she felt a strange sense of emptiness fill the room. Almost as if she missed his presence...

...

She was definitely going insane...

* * *

When she woke the next morning, she was covered in an old sheet, ketchup stains littering it's crusty surface. She groaned in disgust, pushing it off of her...

And straight into Sans' lap.

"yeah, no, you're welcome. glad i kept you from getting chilled to the bone," his voice was husky, and it was clear he had just woken up. "I don't want that disgusting thing on me," she crossed her arms, shooting him a glare. "it's actually clean, ya'know. ketchup isn't really easy to get out of clothes."

"How the hell do you spill this much ketchup out of a bottle?" she grasped a side of the sheet and flailed it wildly for emphasis. He pressed a hand over his rib cage, looking at her in a mock offense. "what, you think i _only_ eat ketchup? i eat other things too ya'know. i just put an ungodly amount of ketchup on it," Ah. That would explain the grease stains and the musty smell.

"Well how am I supposed to know what you do in your free time? And I swear to God, if you use a 'you can see right through me' joke to answer me, I will slap you," it was an empty threat, but Sans' shoulders slumped all the same. "s'that how you treat your hosts? throw the blanket they loaned you in their face then threaten them?" the look on his face was downright pitiful. He cast his eyes downward, the corners of his smile trembling as if he was trying hard to frown. Chara couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, covering her face with her hands and trying to muffle the sound.

Sans' grin widened, and he gave her a nudge on her shoulder. "you're laughin'," he said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. She peeked through her fingers at him, still snickering softly. "I am not." she flat-out denied it, despite the fact her shoulders were still lightly shaking then. He raised a brow bone at her, leaning ever so slightly towards her, and she erupted into another fit of giggles.

He shook his head. "you keep trying to act like this cold, soulless being, but you're innocent and pure somewhere deep inside," she looked at him, face red from laughing, but no longer shining with happiness. "How do you know?" her voice was dark and low, everything he remembered from the other timelines. It sent a shiver down his spine. "i just do."

"I hate you." it was seething this time, her voice a low growl as she said it. It was silent after that, neither even daring to look at the other as the TV played a muted show in front of them.

* * *

He really could see the innocence in her, it wasn't a lie. He can sense it in her soul. When she's happy, that part of her soul burns so brightly, he can feel his shimmering in response. He'd never seen this side of her, never knew anything but the cold killer for what was, and wasn't, years. Seeing this side of her was so new to him, it was like she was a different person. He truly wishes she'd trust him enough to show him that side more often. He just wanted to understand.

But her determination stood in the way. It wasn't just determination, but an outright stubbornness. But he was patient, he knew she couldn't keep up this facade forever. Everyone breaks eventually.

Sometimes even him.


End file.
